Drive Piper's Soul
by I Hate You When You Breathe
Summary: A songfic about how Piper feels about Aerrow.


**Hey everyone! I haven't been doing anything so I thought I would put this song fic up. One of my favourite bands is LIGHTS. They have really awesome songs so make sure you check them out. Oh, and if anything says me, I, I'm, my it's referring to Piper as her POV. Not all of it is like that though. So, plz don't leave a bad review because of that, I am highly aware and it was meant to be like that!**

**Storm Hawks © Nerd Corps.**

**Artist: LIGHTS**

**Song: Drive My Soul **

Lyrics are the _Italic Writing_

* * *

Piper laid on her back against the top of the condor. Looking up at the night sky filled with millions of stars. And of course the round circle that is the night's beauty.

_Seems somebody put out the moon_

Noticing a terra just below, Piper looked straight at a path with dried cracks.

_Now the road is a minefield_

Thinking to herself, Piper followed the path with her eyes. Although, something wasn't right, the path was being covered up by clouds of what looked like dust. Piper squinted her eyes as she said to herself "what's going on down there"

_I can't follow the way she moves_

Looking down, Piper saw a shadow-like figure running along side of the dusty path.

_I can't see past the shadows_

As the condor soared down, out came into sight from the darkness. Aerrow. He was the light that shone in Piper's eyes.

_You make the darkness disappear_

Piper always felt as if Aerrow was the only one that could understand her. After all they had been close friends for years.

_I feel found when you stay near_

Whenever Aerrow is around, I just feel like I'm more important. And no Finn or anyone else can come between us. These words were the first ones to come into her head every time she looked at him.

_I know where I am when you are here_

Whenever Piper works with Aerrow, a spark in what they do together appears.

_My way becomes so clear_

When Aerrow goes off on a mission and leaves Piper in charge, she always makes sure that everything is perfect.

_When you're gone_

Piper knows she can sometimes be to bossy, but she explains that it's only because she cares.

_Will I lose control?_

Piper, for once, didn't care what was happening to that path. Just as long as Aerrow was safe.

_You're the only road I know_

When Aerrow stands next to her, she can feel he cares. Like he is her map to love.

_You show me where to go_

Piper can always hear her own heart beat faster as Aerrow gets closer to her body.

_Who will drive my soul?_

Piper always has the feeling of jealousy for some reason when Finn gets between them. Sometimes, because of him, I can't tell if Aerrow likes me the way I like him, or just as a friend.

_Seems somebody burned up the signs_

Most of the time, she can't stand Finn. She never thought he could be this much of a pest.

_I can't expect the hard curves_

But it doesn't matter what Finn does or doesn't do. He will never keep Aerrow and Piper apart.

_There's no borders, there are no lines_

Even though Piper solves her problems most of the time, she can't help but think this one question. Which way does Aerrow want to take our friendship?

_How can I know where to turn?_

Remembering the time Aragyn came aboard the ship. And Aerrow managed to defeat him and get light back on the condor.

_You make the street lights reappear_

Piper can't help her emotions run wild when Aerrow is with her. He makes her feel so special. Even though the others are too. She feels, more.

_I feel bright when you stand near_

Pipers mind goes on and on about Aerrow. But also about Finn. It goes something like this. I like Finn a lot but sometimes he makes me feel like I'm not ment to be here just because I take things more seriously. Aerrow always understands.

_I know what I am when you are here_

In the Storm Hawks, everyone is important. But without Piper, everyone would be lost. Both Piper, and everyone else knows it.

_My place becomes so clear_

* * *

"Be careful," was the last thing Piper said to Aerrow before we went on another mission. Unfortunatly, he had to go alone again.

_When you're gone_

Piper was sitting at the Storm Hawks meeting table, tapping her fingers together with a worried look on her face. Aerrow was still not back.

_Will I lose control?_

Piper couldn't help but think of all the bad things that could have happened. Then started to think about how great the past was because she was with Aerrow. He was always there for her.

_You're the only road I know_

Aerrow was always doing the right thing. Changing other peoples ways and my own life.

_You show me where to go_

I have choosen who I want to be with.

_Who will drive my soul?_

* * *

The last thing a remember was that Aerrow and I were practicing this new 'binding' power I have. I opened my eyes and saw Aerrow looking down at me with worry written all over his face. "Are you ok?" asked Aerrow after a moment of silence.

_Will I lose control?_

Aerrow walked me back to the bridge of the condor and we both sat down at out main meeting table.

_You show me where to go_

I see why I get so distracted when I'm around Aerrow.

_Who will drive my soul?_

I can't think clearly when I stare into those emerald green eyes

_Drive my soul_Aerrow has finished off his self-missions for now. I'm so happy he's not leaving to often now.

_When you're gone_

Everytime I have seen Aerrow come back this week, I would run up and hug him. I still do that.

_Will I lose control?_

"Aerrow, I'm so glad you're back!" these words would always be the first to come out of my mouth when I greeted him.

_You're the only road I know_

* * *

"Piper, can you see if you can get us to Terra Saharr in 50 minutes?" asked Aerrow.

"Definitely!" would be the only thing that would come out of my mouth before he walked away, not knowing that I would do anything for him.

_You show me where to go (Who will drive my soul?) (Drive my soul)_

It was night again, just thinking of how the days do by so fast. As Piper looks up at the sky seeing all of the stars shining down on her. And thinking about two very important questions. 1. I wonder what would of happened if Aerrow was the one killed instead of his father.

_When you're gone_

I would probably freak out and attempt to kill myself. I can't live without knowing Aerrow is always right by my side.

_Will I lose control?_

Aerrow came out and stood next to me. "Beautiful night, isn't it," replied Aerrow.

"Ya, it's amazing," I said while turning my head to look at Aerrow.

_You're the only road I know (Drive my soul)_

"Aerrow, can I ask you something?" I don't know how I got it out but I managed."Sure, anything. What's on your mind?" asked Aerrow. I turned my whole body towards him.

_You show me where to go_

"Do you really like anybody?" again, something that I had no control over came out of my mouth. "Ya, I do. And I know I'm looking at her." I was a bit shocked, I would have never thought that Aerrow liked me more than a friend. "Really? Because I know I'm looking at the one I like too,"

As soon as I said that we both leaned in until there was no space left between us. Neither of us pulled away from our kiss. When we both finally pulled away, we both just stared at the night sky.

_Who will drive my soul?_

**

* * *

**

Ok, so it sucks. I know, but started this about 2 weeks ago and since school started, like, last week, I haven't gotten much done. So I guess there's only one thing left to say……review!!


End file.
